Pretty Baby
by syzygy13
Summary: Songfic, set to Vanessa Carltons "Pretty Baby" Subtle fluff for all Kag/Inu fans!


Hi minna-chan. Yet another fic, song fic. Oh, me and one shot songfics. I dun get it. Oh well, just read it. This song is by Vanessa Carlton, not mine, so boo. And not all lines apply to the story line, -cough- two -cough- . Though.. we wont go there.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ Pretty Baby, by Roganu-chan ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
You light me up, and then I fall for you  
  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
  
Kagome sat listening to Ayumi's CD. It was relatively new, I guess, and pretty good. Vanessa Carlton's voice was great, even though Kagome's limited amount of learned English was pitiful. She relied on the translation in the lyrics book, and thought that the words were so meaningful. Ayumi seemed to think so too.  
  
She wondered if there was anybody that would apply to her like that. She first thought of Hojo, being back in her own time, then realized that he was too much of an airhead. She would never let her guard down around him, and never anything else. He was nice, but wasn't really that kind of guy for that kind of relationship.  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby, why cant you see  
  
You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep coming round, Oh pretty baby  
  
She got up from her spot on the bench. Some fat lady took her spot, and Kagome walked toward home. She had to go back to the feudal era today, and Inuyasha would be livid if she was late again. She was like his slave. without the chains and the low rations, that is. Go here, do this.. But she really didn't mind too much. It just.. was.  
  
But she did enjoy his company, inwardly laughed at his occasionally witty remarks. She was actually happy to be around him. His scarce kind words towards her were prizes to be cherished. She remembered almost all of them, but there was one prominent and embedded in her memory. "You smell kinda nice.. I was lying."  
  
And I know things cant last forever  
  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
  
Oh just the scent of you makes me hurt  
  
So how's it that you that makes me feel better  
  
Kagome knew that comment probably was just an effect of the poison and his human heart intertwining. He also didn't have that strong of a sense of smell, dulling her 'odor.' But she couldn't help but smile at the memory. She also knew that his words could hurt, random insults thrown her way, but she always felt safe in his presence. She also knew that she wouldn't always be there to be safe- the quest had to end sometime, whether or not she wanted it to.  
  
"So how's it you that makes me feel better." That line echoed in her thoughts. 'He makes me feel good inside, though his outside would have anyone think I'd hate him with a passion.' She pondered this and felt that the verse applied to herself and Inuyasha somehow, though he probably never felt the same way.  
  
'Wait,' she thought, 'does that mean I feel for Inuyasha?'  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby, why cant you see  
  
That you're the one I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep coming  
  
She kenew that he was always there, always waiting, just stopping time until she got back. He would throw fits, he'd yell at her, but he didn't want her to leave. For personal reasons, or for the jewel, she didn't know. All she knew is that he wanted her to be there. She liked to think he just needed her to be by his side.  
  
She remembered his hug.. the fateful hug that changed her entire viewpoint of Inuyasha. She thought at first that it was just to get the jewel, but she felt the warmth in his strong arms, protecting her from harm. It wasn't just a hug- it was an embrace. She knew that she'd be happy when she went back, despite their inevitable fight. 'He's cute when he's angry.. Whoa! Hold up!'  
  
Why can't you hold me and never let go  
  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
  
Would you break it apart- again.. Oh pretty baby  
  
She tripped over the threshold of the door of the well house in her deep thought and music distracting her. She fell to the floor, and a tear fell down her cheek- the pack she had on crushed her to the ground. She yelped in pain. 'Oh Inuyasha! Come and hold me.. make me feel better!'  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" she yelled as a distant plea for help.  
  
Somehow, he must have heard her cry through the well and bounded down. Kagome needed help, he didn't know why, but he had to go. 'Maybe its that damn Hojo- I'll teach him a lesson in messing with my Kagome.. My? What the hell?'  
  
He leapt out of the well as soon as he entered Kagome's world.  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby, why cant you see  
  
You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep comin' round  
  
He looked over at Kagome's useless body as it was trapped beneath the giant yellow pack. He ran over and effortlessly picked it off of her back, and put his hands on her shoulders to help her sit up. She looked up at his face, which was trying to hide the concern in his expression. He didn't do a very good job of it.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He started going at it. "You klutz! You really should stop that you know! Here I am, thinking something took off your arm, or that Hojo idiot was trying to do something to you, or.." He was silenced by what happened next.  
  
She threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. She closed here eyes and snuggled into his red jacket, warm and soft. He was stunned and was momentarily a statue. Paralyzed was the only word to describe it. The only thing that came to his mind was to wrap his own arms around her and sit in a warm hug.  
  
So he did.  
  
All she whispered in this ecstasy was a single line.  
  
"I'll be the embrace to keep you warm," and if by psychic connection, he also whispered.  
  
"I'll be the one to break the storm."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~  
  
Hopa u lika! Tell me whatcha think!  
  
~Roganu-chan ^^ 


End file.
